


Texts

by elldotsee



Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A love story told in messages, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bit of angst, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: A story of love and texts.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645
Comments: 33
Kudos: 99
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	Texts

_ Text from +44 7544680989 _ **_  
_ ** **Baker Street.** **  
** **Come at once, if convenient** **  
** **SH**

_ Text from +44 7544680989 _ **_  
_ ** **If inconvenient,** **  
** **come anyway.** **  
** **SH**

_ Text from +44 7544680989 _ **_  
_ ** **Could be dangerous** **  
** **SH**

* * *

**DO WE HAVE ANY MILK?** **  
** _ Sent 09:18 _

**ILL TAKE THAT AS A NO.** **  
** _ Sent 09:20 _

**HEADED HOME.  
** _ Sent 10:42 _

**SANS MILK.** **  
** **GODDAMN MACHINES  
** _ Sent 10:42 _

* * *

_ Text from Sherlock Holmes _ _  
_ **Henry’s therapist currently in Cross Keys Pub** **  
** **_S_ **

**SO???** **  
** _ Sent 21:04 _

_ Text from Sherlock Holmes _ _  
_ **_Interview her?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_S_ **

**WHY SHOULD I???** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 21:05 _

_ Text from Sherlock Holmes _ _  
_ **_((Downloading image_L_Mortimer))_ **

**YOURE A BAD MAN SHERLOCK HOLMES** **  
** _ Sent 21:09 _

* * *

_ Text from Sherlock Holmes _ _  
_ **Are you busy, John?** **  
** **S**

**IM AT WORK SHERLOCK** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 11:50  _

_ Text from Sherlock Holmes _ **  
** **There’s a case.** **  
** **It’s at least a 6** **  
** **S**

**ADDRESS?** **  
** _ Sent 11:52 _

_Text from Sherlock Holmes_  
**38 South Street  
****London  
****EC17 5SD**  
**S**

**ON MY WAY** **  
** _ Sent 11:55 _

* * *

**SHOULDN’T HAVE CALLED YOU A MACHINE** **_  
_ ** **_(_ ** _ Message Draft) _

**I DIDN’T MEAN IT** **_  
_ ** **_(_ ** _ Message Draft) _

**MRS HUDSON IS FINE??!!** **  
** Sent 08:49

**SHERLOCK, ANSWER YOUR PHONE** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 08:49 _

**ITS MORIARTY, SHERLOCK** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 08:50 _

**THIS IS ALL SOME TRICK** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 08:52 _

**IM COMING BACK TO BARTS** **  
** _ Sent 08:55 _

**ILL MEET YOU IN THE LAB** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 08:55 _

* * *

**im sorry sherlock** **_  
_ ** _ Sent 02:55 _

**I miss you** _  
_ _ Sent 00:31  _

**Happy birthday, sherlock** **  
** _ Sent 01:16 _

**Hope it’s good, wherever you are** **  
** _ Sent 02:09 _

**Have some cake** **  
** _ Sent 03:44 _

**I love you** **  
** _ Sent 00:09 _

**Always have** **  
** **Should’ve said.** **  
** _ Sent 1:12 _

* * *

_ (Message Draft)  _ _  
_ **I’m coming home, John** **  
** **S <3**

_ (Message Draft)  _ _  
_ **I love you too** **  
** **S <3**

_ (Message Draft)  _ _  
_ **I should’ve said, always**

_ (Message Draft)  _ _  
_ **Never did**

_ (Message Draft)  _ _  
_ **Gonna say it now. Today.** **  
** **Just as soon as I see you.**

* * *

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **I love you.** **  
** **S**

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **Don’t think I’ll ever tire of telling you that** **  
** **S**

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **Hope you won’t grow weary of hearing it** **  
** **S**

**Never** **  
** _ Sent 10:42 _

**Hurry home** **  
** _ Sent 10:43 _

_ :-* _ _  
_ _ Sent 10:43 _

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **John! What is THAT?!?** **  
** **S**

**It’s a kiss!** **  
** _ Sent 10:44 _

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **Oh. Well then** **  
** **S**

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **In that case…**

_ Text from Sherlock  _ _  
_ **:-* :-* :-***

* * *

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3   
_ **Rosie would like choccy bickies for dinner**

**No.** _  
_ _ Sent 18:43 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **She said please.**

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **She used the puppy eyes!** **  
** **John! You know I’m weak for those!**

**STAY STRONG, LOVE** _  
_ _ Sent 18:45 _

**BE HOME IN FIVE** _  
_ _ Sent 18:46 _

**YOU CAN DO IT!** _  
_ _ Sent 18:46 _

* * *

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **I miss you already**

**Me too :-(** _  
_ _ Sent 19:41 _

**Four days is a long time** _  
_ _ Sent 19:41 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **Rosie was asking for you at bedtime**

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **We’ll be fine.**

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **And you’ll be brilliant**

**Thanks, love.** **  
** _ Sent 19:44 _

**I hope so.** **  
** _ Sent 19:44 _

**I told Sarah this is the last conference I’m attending** **  
** _ Sent 19:44 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **Good**

**Taking off now. Kiss our Rosebud for me** _  
_ _ Sent 19:44 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **Of course. Text me when you land?**

**Of course. Love you xxx** _  
_ _ Sent 19:44 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **I love you too xxx**

* * *

**Come to bed** **  
** _ Sent 23:11 _

**I can hear your phone dinging in the kitchen** **  
** _ Sent 23:16 _

**Did you fall asleep?** **  
** _ Sent 23:17 _

**Shame if you did...** **  
** _ Sent 23:19 _

**Cuz.... it's lonely......  
_Sent 23:21_  
**

**🍆  
** _ Sent 23:21 _

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **I'm coming!!!!!** **  
**

* * *

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **I love you**

_ Text from <3 Sherlock <3  _ _  
_ **Just wanted to remind you**

**I love you too** **  
** _ Sent 14:56 _

**_:)_ ** _  
_ _ Sent 14:56 _


End file.
